Unforseen Concequences
by ClearlyInvsible
Summary: Four old friends, pulled through time to try and save the world of their parents. In the end, all want the same thing. But every relationship has it's breaking point, and every action has unforeseen consequences.


Whirlwinds of of madness still tore through the main camp, even as the sun set and the sky turned a deep blue.

When Chrom had carried her father back, Morgan had tried to rush the medical tent and find out what had happened in all of the chaos. Of course she ended up being stopped, Libra gave the notice that no one was allowed inside unless they were injured. More than a few Shepherds had gotten hurt in the flight from the palace. Gregor had a new mark slashed over his already serrated forehead. Miriel's arm was coated in burns from an enemy mage's fire spell. Stahl and Sully both were riddled in bruises and cuts. Cherche had been shot clean off of her wyvern, an arrow now lodged in her ribs and her hip basically shattered. Say'ri had the worst of it, the Valmese princess appeared to have taken a blade straight through the chest. By some miracle she hadn't bled out during the retreat. Every person who could use a stave was called over, even combat mages like Ricken were dragged in to help his son.

She'd waited outside for Robin to emerge, but instead Chrom had come out instead. The Prince looked like a ragged wreck, his usual outfit singed at the sides and a nasty welt forming on his forehead. It seemed like he'd been completely sapped of energy, his usual exuberance absent from even the posture he kept. Whatever happened back in the palace seemed to be haunting him even now.

Morgan stared for a bit, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. When he finally did look at her, his a flash of terror came over his eyes before he steadied himself. "Waiting for your father I assume?"

The redheaded teenager bobbed her head up and down, pulling herself back up and trying to dust the stains off of her cloak. "Yeah! Um…" She began to move herself around, trying to peer inside the medical tent and take a look. "Is he alright? How bad was he hurt? Can I see him now?"

Chrom shook his head, going down on a knee in front of the girl and gripping both of her shoulders. Morgan's gaze immediately focused back on the Prince's face. Anyone could see the sorrow and anguish that had taken over him, though he was trying his best to hide it. The tactician in training was fearing the worst, but Chrom tried to dissuade any panic that was rising in her. "He's still unconscious, but he'll be fine." Chrom informed. Morgan wasn't sure that she could believe him, but she doubted that the Captain of the Company would fib about a topic this grave. "I'm sorry, I can't let you inside. The healers are still… preoccupied."

The small girl nodded soberly, trying her best to put up a brave smile. The scene broke Chrom's heart even more, knowing what had just happened a few hours prior. He knew she wouldn't leave this post while her father was convalescing inside. Until then the girl would sit still, petrified. Right now she needed to not be trapped by her fear. "I need you to do something for me. With Robin incapacitated, the Shepherds need someone to plan our next move." The girl's purple eyes widened like saucers with his words, not believing what she was being told. "I want you to talk with our scouts and come up with some plans, Help me decide our next move. Can you do that?"

Never in a million years did Morgan think someone would ask her to take her father's place. At least not as long as he was still breathing. The other children in the camp trusted her abilities, in the future they all apparently came from, she already acted as the group tactician. But this was different, this was _Chrom_ asking _her_ to take the reigns. She was being asked to help lead her father's friends.

"A-are you sure?" She asked, excitement and uncertainty battling for control of her mind. "I-I don't know if I'm ready yet Uncle Chrom. Father's only put me through exercises, none of my personal plans've ever been… used."

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure that you were ready." Chrom replied, warming her up with a familial smile. Even without her memories, that look he gave her still filled her mind with a sense of nostalgia. Something she missed, and something she needed to remember again one day. "I've seen what you can do in your drills, you're beyond capable and you _are_ ready for this."

Morgan took in this declaration of faith, mulling it over silently. She then came forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, grateful and ecstatic. The Prince of the Halidom was willing to let her prove everything she had been taught had stuck. She'd finally have the chance to make her father proud. "I won't let you down, Chrom. I promise!"

Chrom laughed softly as the girl's short arms wrapped around his neck, returning the hug readily. Morgan was an odd child, but deep down she really was a sweet little girl. She had her father's blithe temperament and her mother's cold determination. And something else, too. Something completely unique to her he couldn't name.

As the two released each other, Morgan smiled up to the prince once more. No fear, no panic, just genuine joy at what was to come. "I'll head to the command tent! Tell the guards to meet up there in five minutes!"

The short girl rushed off with that final request, grinning from ear to ear as her mind ran off at a mile a minute with plans. She could do this. She _would_ do this, for everyone's sake. For her sister, for her parents, and for herself. It was time to show the world what Morgan could do.

Meanwhile Chrom stood there, watching her flee with both happiness and sorrow. Soon she would know what really happened at the palace.

But for now, there was work to be done. Those bridges could be forded later.

* * *

Chaos had already spread across the Shepherd camp like a wildfire. In the aftermath of Validar's ambush and the loss of the Fire Emblem, the entire company had been forced to quickly hunker down deep in Plegian territory. A runner had already been dispatched to warn the Ylissean Army, but reinforcements wouldn't come for days. Yet again, the heroes of Ylisse were trapped behind enemy lines.

Yet again, it was all Robin's fault.

At least that's how he felt. Every time he came to this damned homeland of his, nothing good ever came of it. The first time his shortcomings cost him the life of the first woman he ever had feelings for. His best friend's sister, the leader of his adopted nation. The woman who, from the moment she spoke to him, treated him without suspicion or alarm. Splattered across the ground, making a sacrifice that saved them all in the end. The irony of that haunted him to this day.

The second time, he almost lead the Shepherds into a Risen ambush. If Lucina hadn't revealed herself then, Chrom would've met an early demise. He still remembered how close the assassin's blade was to the Prince's neck, seconds away from taking the closest thing to a sibling he had. Another act of carelessness he couldn't forgive himself for, he doubted he ever would.

Now this catastrophe, something he couldn't even comprehend. Validar had the Emblem, their only salvation if Grima ever did rise again. And he had handed it over to his madman of a Father on a silver platter. He couldn't control himself at all. He'd resisted with every fiber of his being, and still he was turned into nothing more than a puppet. The Grandmaster of Ylisse, the head tactician of the entire Army, turned against his closest friends at the snap of a finger. Robin felt like slime, his dream of slipping a bolt of lightning between Chrom's ribs seemed closer to reality now.

The Shepherds that knew, for what it was worth, didn't kill him on sight. Chrom dragged his unconscious form from the Plegian palace, even after he'd ripped the Emblem from the Prince's own hands. Sumia and Lissa both ran frantic in the medical tent as they tried to revive him. The falcon knight acted more as a nurse for the war cleric, but still she did her best. Tharja, Miriel and Ricken all came to try and find a way to counter whatever magic had been used. Even _Frederick_ , the one man who never trusted him from the onset, couldn't muster anger at him. Just… pity, and disappointment.

When he woke up, he just walked out of the tent. Maribelle tried to stop him, but he needed to leave. Sooner or later his wife and children would show up, and facing them would probably drive him over the edge.

He sat in an open field riddled with white flowers, his leven sword hanging at his side. Few places in Plegia were capable of having this kind of natural foliage, but there was this one place. Life surrounded the tactician as he tried to focus his thoughts.

Robin already had a plan in motion. He didn't trust Validar at all, of course he wouldn't have walked into the lion's den with all of the real gemstones. Basilio still had Gules with him, that last piece to the puzzle. Now both Khans were coming amongst the Feroxi Army marching with Ylisse. Flavia leading the tide, Basilio laying low. No one, absolutely no one knew he was still alive outside of the trio. Part of him felt guilty for deceiving Chrom, but he'd rather lie to a friend than kill him.

Gaius and Panne's had already informed him about where the Grimleal were heading now. The Dragon's Table was an ancient temple, the sealed spirits of the Earth Dragon tribe still empowered the entire area. It was the perfect place to carry out a ritual involving the emblem, and it looked like every cultist in the country was marching there. Validar was going to summon Grima, and fail miserably.

The reports were already coming in, those in the Plegian Army who didn't subscribe to the cult were already deserting en-masse. They didn't want any hand in bringing about the apocalypse, and no one sane could really blame them. Which meant that the military forces guarding the Grimleal were significantly weakened.

It was going to be their last chance to cut the head off of the Grimleal for good. All of their leaders would be there, ready to bring the Fell Dragon back into the world. The perfect moment to end it, and make sure that the group would be crippled beyond repair.

Even in his shame Robin cracked a small, cynical smile. At least _some_ things were going the way he had hoped.

Behind him, the sound of crunching grass caught his attention. He expected it to be Chrom, so he did his best to keep a somewhat upbeat demeanor about himself. The man stood to his feet, dusting the grass-stains off of his robe and turning about to see none other than…

...Lucina.

She held her usual serious expression, though at least in the time she'd spent amongst the Company her demeanor appeared to have softened. The woman had seen a lot, and recent events likely triggered more unpleasant memories from her past. She had the same hurt in her eyes that the others had, but just like everyone else she hadn't acted on it.

That pain was just another reason for him to make sure his crazy scheme worked. She didn't deserve to live that future a second time.

"Uncle Robin." The Princess began, stopping in her tracks now that she had been spotted. "Might I have a word?"

"Thought it'd be your Father coming to give me another piece of his mind." Robin replied cheekily, doing his best to smirk at the girl. She laughed softly, which he took as a good sign. "Of course, Lucina. What is it?"

"It's about my father." She began, pacing a bit closer to him. The Princess still had that wistful smile in her face, but now Robin was sensing something… off. She still kept her distance from him. Her footing was squared, like she was expecting an ambush. Her hands drifted at her side, but they also kept level at her waist. "I still have memories of him, you know. From when I was little, before he… died."

Something was not right here. But still… he knew Lucina. She was the first child they found, and she had a good soul. Robin stifled his instincts and kept his hands held together behind his back, nodding along with the woman's words. "Knowing Chrom, I'd imagine they were happier ones? He doesn't seem like he could be a very harsh Father."

Again, Lucina laughed. Her posture maintained, but it broke for a moment. She let herself relax, before tensing up once more. Some steel flashed in her eyes, as if she was contemplating something. "Gods, no. He wanted to do better than the example my Grandfather set. He was… courageous, and kind. People said he was a brave light until the very end. I always wanted to know him better… after time my memories of him began to fade." She shook her head, trying to banish the thought. "If there's one thing I'm grateful for, it's that I now finally know who my parents truly are. I know that they're everything they were said to be."

Robin nodded once more, turning to face the sun as it lifted above the horizon. A blood red sphere, set up in front of a dark orange sky. "Well, I know what it's like wanting to be a better father than your own." Robin mused, another soft laugh coming from Lucina. "I understand, you love your father. We all do, he's done right by us all."

"I have fond memories of you and Aunt Cordelia as well." Lucina chimed in once more. "Both of you spent so much time in Ylisstol. We always found it weird, you had your own home out in the countryside… but I suppose you just enjoyed our company?"

Robin shrugged ever so slightly, unsurprised by the notion that his future self kept an active hand in his friend's life. Chrom likely did the same with his children as well. "Your father and your Aunt might not be my family by blood… but I couldn't ask for a better brother and sister. Besides, in this timeline Chrom named me your Godsfather. Only natural I'd keep an eye on my ward."

"You were more than just that." Lucina continued, her tone beginning to harden out of nowhere. Robin's caution flared up once more, his shoulders stiffening a bit at the tonal change. "You always kept Cynthia and company. You even brought Severa and Morgan along more often than not. I think we _all_ felt like one family. My mother and Aunt Cordelia certainly acted like sisters, and I hold Morgan and Severa as close to me as if they were kin."

Again, Robin nodded. He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon, trying to keep his calm. In truth, this admittance of kinship hurt him just as much as it brought him warmth. This woman looked up to him along with his wife and her own parents. He'd failed her as much as he'd failed Chrom, Lissa, Sumia, all of his friends and family.

"...Forgive me for this."

He cocked an eyebrow at the phrase, his head raising in surprise before he turned to look to his side.

Leveled at his chest was the tip of Falchion, held in a steel grip with both of Lucina's hands. The point didn't waver at all, as if he was just another Risen in her way. Her eyes glared through him, behind them all the pain and resolve that had been forced to form through the trials she had undergone to come here. The Princess of Ylisse stood ready to skewer him through the heart, and yet she didn't go for the killing stroke.

"In my timeline, my father was killed by his closest friend." She began, any happiness that was once in her voice squashed behind the authoritative words of a Royal. "But you had disappeared. Everyone assumed you died fighting the Risen. It wasn't until a year after that, my parents died. I thought it was impossible that it could've been you. But… Validar. You're at his mercy."

"Lucina-" Robin began, but he was cut off as the swordswoman took another dreaded step closer to him.

" **Don't!"** His assailant cried out, the leather of Falchion's grip squealing as she adjusted her hold. "Don't make this harder than it is. You can't fight his control, I saw you try and I saw you **fail** when you handed over the Fire Emblem. He'll make you kill him again, I know it... I know this is murder. But I can't let it happen again. I won't lose my parents a second time."

Robin remained silent, his purple eyes just staring at the tip of the weapon that had saved his life more times than he could count. Both by Chrom and Lucina's hand now. It'd be rather poetic if it was the same weapon that killed him.

It was at that moment her voice broke, and he saw Lucina for who she really was. She was a hero, she was a noble, but inside she was just a scared girl who'd lost too much too soon."I'm sorry, Uncle. Just… please. Let me do this, I promise it'll be quick."

He knew that neither of them wanted him to die here. Even if it was the safest route, even if he knew that his death would keep Chrom and the others safe for some time… he couldn't. Him dying here would just lead to problems upon problems.

"...I can't just let you kill me Lucina." He stated with what he hoped wasn't faux certainty.

"...Very well." She lowered her tip for a moment, pointing at his side before stepping back and bringing the weapon up once more. "Draw your weapon! We shall let battle have the final judgement!"

The tactician scoffed dryly at the declaration, seeing it as nothing more than empty bravado. Lucina's face twisted into a snarl, her teeth gritting together. "You dare mock me? Now of all times, you take me for a fool!?"

"You're a fool if you think I'm drawing my weapon on my family." Robin answered, his voice blunt as a sack of bricks. "I'm not going to fight you. Not now, not ever."

Lucina's feet dug even further into the ground, her snarl forming into a grimace of anger and contempt. "Do you honestly think I won't kill you regardless? My Father is going to **die!** My mother follows him on the same day! Do you really think you weigh more to me than they do!?"

"Of course not." Robin replied, the edge in his voice softening as he continued. "But that's why I know you won't do it. You're your parents' daughter, even if you lost them far too soon."

Lucina didn't answer, but she didn't attack him either. He needed to keep pressing. "You have a lot of your father in you. You're every bit as much of a leader as he is. You're as inspiring and thoughtful as well. But you have more of your _mother_ in you then I think you realize."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, tensing as her target took a step closer to her. He kept the same posture, both hands held behind his back and away from his sword.

"Chrom dislikes violence. He avoids it when he can. Your mother though… she _loathes_ it." He explained, taking yet another step closer. "I've known Sumia for years now, and I there's few people in this world I've met who hate fighting as much as she does. She's good at it, sure. But I think she hates that as well… I'd even say why she ends up being such a klutz."

As the man took another step forth, Lucina's blade steadied. "Don't you dare come closer." She hissed out, eyes narrowing. Her eyes were starting to prickle, like a thousand tiny needles poking at once.

Robin complied, coming to a complete stop. "You have that same hatred of violence. When the assassin's came for Emmeryn, you walked with sorrow out of the castle. When we destroyed that Valmese fleet, you _mourned_ them. Even when you knew they wouldn't do the same to you. Even the Grimleal we've had to fight, cutting through them… it's hard for you, isn't it?"

"We all make sacrifices for those we care about." She countered promptly, this time advancing herself. The tip of her blade aimed directly for his heart.

"I know. And if I didn't have a promise to keep, we'd be having a very different conversation right now." Robin answered, holding his ground. She looked at him curiously, that small child showing itself for a brief moment before she came back to her warrior's disposition.

"I can't die until I know Grima is gone for good." Robin explained. "I owe that to Cordelia, and I _especially_ owe that to my daughters. I failed them in your time, I can't fail them again."

"If you let me do this-"

"If I let you do this, you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life." Robin affirmed cutting the woman off. Her weapon wavered, Lucina's breathing becoming shallow and panicked. "Killing an unarmed man is not who you are. It isn't who you want to be."

"I-if… I…" Her voice began to crack, and small pools of water started to form at the corner of her deep blue eyes. "It's n-not right. I-if I let you l-live… y-you…"

He finally lifted his right hand from behind his back, the gloved mitt slowly coming to rest atop the blade of the holy weapon. Lucina didn't stop him, just as he expected, and he softly pressed the sword down to aim at the ground. "I won't fail my family again. Not Chrom or Sumia. Not my wife, or my daughters. Not Cynthia, and not _you._ " He promised, moving forward as the blade hung limply in the warrior's hand. The tip now lodged in the dirt.

Tears were pouring down her face freely now, rivers of sorrow streaking against her reddened cheeks. At once he dropped his usual calculations, and Robin allowed himself to be the uncle he wished he was. He took his hand from the sword, and placed it softly on his attacker's shoulder.

"I'm… I-I'm sorry…" Lucina managed out.

"You're one of the kindest people I know, Princess." Robin noted, smiling from the corner of his mouth. "You do your parents proud."

"I just t-tried to **kill** you!" She protested, head hanging down in shame.

"Your fear tried to kill me. Just like my guilt almost let it happen." Robin corrected, squeezing his hand. "You're a good person, Lucina. Your heart's in the right place with everything you do. Just… sometimes we need to think with our hearts, not with our heads."

As Robin finished, he wrapped his arm around the child of the future and embraced her. She sobbed into the air, not allowing herself to return the hug she didn't think she deserved. But he stood there, comforting the child he had seen born in his time only a few years prior, until he finally released his grip and walked off towards the treeline back to camp.

Lucina remained, collapsing into a pile of tears, regret and shame. Sitting in the flower covered field as the sun gazed down upon her, rising ever higher above the horizon.

And off in the distance, shadows rustled to life different parts of the brush.

The first, a man, advanced out to meet the tactician half way, then moved to speak with the sobbing Princess in the field.

Long before that, another had ran in the opposite direction, scared and confused.

And a final one sat stewing in the flora, bitter and betrayed.

* * *

As frantic as things were, Morgan couldn't help but enjoy the moment she was in.

She'd spent the entire night running from tent to tent, taking inventories and giving out orders. The advance scouts and gotten a rough idea on when their reinforcements would finally come. Another few days before the force could regroup and they could track down wherever Validar was headed. It was time they needed. None of the injured from last night had died, thank the Gods, but that didn't mean they were anywhere near ready for a fight.

A chill had swept over the entirety of the camp. The Emblem was gone, she knew that now. But a few of the people she'd notice were completely mortified beyond that fact. Whenever they saw her, she swore they were stopping themselves from avoiding her. Just that look of… fear? Distrust? Or maybe shame.

Something was wrong, but she didn't have time to find out why. She still had work to do.

She'd already given each of the serviceable Shepherds jobs to tide them over in the meantime. There was a stable guard, patrols keeping an eye out for Risen or Plegians, and proper shifts being handled at the medical tent. Heck, she even managed to plot a proper path for the main army to reach them. The messenger pidgeon'd likely be arriving at this moment. Now if only she could find her Father…

He'd disappeared from the camp before her mother or her sister could speak to him. Morgan pondered searching for the man but she figured that he most likely didn't want to be found. As much as that hurt, she didn't exactly have free time at the moment regardless. Once Robin returned, he'd see that everything would already be settled. Morgan could imagine the look of pride on her father's face, and it filled her with endless glee.

As the redheaded tactician's apprentice walked through the camp, doodling idly in her scroll however… she heard a voice. Horse and strained, sobbing inside one of the supply tents. It was ghostly, enough to make her stop dead in her walk and face the sound.

She rolled her parchment up and moved inside, pushing the tent flap away to see the rows of and rows of stored foodstuffs. Kegs of wine and racks of salted fish, bushels of vegetables and slabs of meat. Somewhere hidden amongst it all was the banshee making all of this noise.

"Hello?" Morgan called out, walking carefully through the corridors with her eyes wide. Almost immediately the sound cut off. Instead a sharp yelp rang out, followed by a few seconds of silence. She kept moving forwards, looking for whoever had taken refuge in this odd place.

Then, the yelp became a shriek. One of the shelves tumbled over to her right, landing on top of something. No, no… some _one_.

As she danced through the storage, Morgan happened upon the scene. Underneath the wood, cloth and dried fruits sat none other than the blue-haired twin tailed Princess of the realm. Her eyes were stained red and bloodshot, streaks of salty tears having left a clear trail on her cheeks. She groaned in pain, hiccuping between renewed cries.

"Crap, Cynthia!" Morgan rushed forward, hobbling over some broken containers as she tried to pry the massive thing off of her wounded friend. Both her gloved hands heaving as hard as she could, before setting the thing upright once more.

Cynthia laid there, unsure of how to take the sudden appearance. In her mind this was the last person she wanted to find her, she never thought that anyone would even notice her being gone. When she heard who it was, she tried to flee. But her foot lodged itself between a stand, and she ended up in this pitiful state.

Now Morgan looked down upon her. She expected anger and hurt, but all she saw was worry and incomprehension. "Are you OK!? Is anything broken!?"

The hooded girl grabbed her by the shoulders, hoisting her up to sit on the trodden dirt floor. Cynthia just bobbed limply into her arms, eyes glazed over as Morgan did the best she could to see if anything was damaged. Once finished, she looked back at the pegasus knight's dull form. Another person in camp whos energy had been stolen from them.

"Cynthia? Come on, answer me! You're all quiet and… _noodly_ and it's **really** starting to freak me out!" Morgan pleaded, shaking her friend like a broken clock. "Come oooooooon! What happened? Risen? Bears? Risen riding bears!?"

Cynthia's head shook, before lifelessly just settling itself on Morgan's shoulder. Both girls, out of instinct more than anything else, just wrapped their arms around each other. "Cincy, seriously. What's going _on?_ This isn't like you at all."

She can't tell her. She couldn't tell her best friend what she saw in that field. She'd hate her, and she'd deserve it. Running away in fear while her own sister tried to skewer their oldest caretaker.

"...I'm taking you to Aunt Sumia." Morgan assessed, moving up and hoisting the two of them up. Well, she tried to. Cynthia quickly stiffened and pushed them both back down, not wanting to bring her mother into this conundrum as well.

With a pained grunt, Morgan was slammed back rear first into the dirt. Again she looked at her comrade with confusion, giving her one last shake as panic crawled up in her throat. "Cynthia. I need you to _talk_ to me. What's going on? You're scaring me."

Cynthia's head lifted, bringing a gauntlet covered arm up to wipe her puffy eyes dry. She had to do something.

"I'm s-sorry…" She began, trying to speak a full sentence for the first time this morning. "I needed… I needed some time alone."

"Uh, _doi?_ I can tell." Morgan replied, her eyes revolving in her head. "Why, exactly?"

She cursed herself internally. She'd never been a good liar, Severa tortured her about that for years. Least of all to people close to her.

Sooner or later someone would tell Morgan what Lucina had done. She didn't even know how it all ended. What was she going to do, fight her sister? What if what she said was true, what if Uncle Robin _did_ kill their parents? She didn't believe it, back in their time the man was like a second father…

Just like how Morgan and Severa were like another pair of sisters.

Cynthia swallowed a yet another curse. No, she can't lie. If she did, then Morgan really _wouldn't_ forgive her.

"I… I saw something in the field." The royal began. "It was earlier this morning. Y'know, for my flower fortunes."

"Yeah, I figured you'd g-" Morgan stopped, mouth going wide. "Oh. My. Gods. I was right, it was Risen! Did they try to hurt you? Did you have to run!?"

"Wha? N-no, no." She shook her head. "I just… I saw Uncle Robin there in the field with Lucina."

"Oh." Morgan answered unceremoniously. "I don't get it. Lucy and Dad talk all the time."

"Th-they… weren't talking for long…" Cynthia kept explaining. Both of her hands gripped the fabric of Morgan's cloak for dear life. "Lucina… she… she drew her sword him."

"...Like a sparring match?" Morgan interjected once more, head tilting in confusion. "Kind of a weird time. Father's still healing, probably."

"No. No! NO! Not like a sparring match!" Cynthia quickly rattled off, this time shaking Morgan. "She was trying to **KILL HIM!** She started saying how Uncle Robin gave Validar the Fire Emblem, and how he killed Mommy and Daddy in the future and…"

Again Cynthia collapsed into Morgan's arms, her tears returning with a vengeance as she curled up in her companion's embrace. "I r-ran. I r-an and I di-didn't do anything. I c-couldn't, I just c-came here and started crying."

She expected Morgan to shove her away. Curse her our, scream, rush out of the tent in disgust. What she didn't expect was the redhead's hand moving up to help cradle her old friend in her arms. Patting her head in comfort, humming softly.

"I'm n-not a hero… I'm a coward. A b-big, f-fat, c-coward. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She blethered on and on, pressing her head against Morgan's chest. The warmth was the only solace she had through her fear and shame, and she didn't want it to go away. She needed it to keep her anchored in this world.

"...Did he really take the Emblem?" Morgan finally asked in disbelief, a few minutes after Cynthia finally lulled herself back to silence.

"...Lucina said she saw him. I don't think she'd lie about that." Cynthia answered, still clutching on to her pillar in all of this.

Morgan grumbled in agreement. "It'd explain why people are avoiding me. It'd explain why he ran off as soon as he could walk…"

"I'm… I'm sorry… w-what Lucina did-"

"If what Lucina's saying is true-" Morgan interjected. "...then I see where she's coming from."

"W-what?" Cynthia questioned, lifting her head. "W-what do you mean?"

"If Validar can control my father, and if he really did become Grima… I can see why Lucina would take drastic measures." She answered coolly, setting Cynthia upwards once more and helping brush her face dry. "Tactically, it's the safest _and_ smartest move. Stops Grima from coming back and gets rid of our enemy's biggest trump card."

Cynthia just kept staring at Morgan, not believing her ears. Morgan sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her mess of crimson hair. "Don't look at me like that, Cynthia. Just because I can rationalize it, doesn't mean I'm not _really_ angry right now."

"But. How. How can you even rationalize it?" She asked, still unable to comprehend how easily she accepted it. "He's your _father_."

"And he taught me to look at things objectively. For better or worse." Morgan chimed. "Come on, we're going back there."

"Wh-what?" Cynthia questioned, pulling herself upwards and rushing after Morgan as she left the tent.

"Like I said, I'm pretty mad. So I'm gonna find your big sister and scream at her until her ears bleed." Morgan explained, slipping her hands into the pockets of her cloak.

"What if she got into a fight with your Dad, though?" Cynthia asked.

"Knowing Lucina, she came to her senses." Morgan deducted. "If she didn't, my Father could've fought her off pretty easily regardless. But I doubt it came to that."

Cynthia's eyes darted about, not sharing Morgan's sense of calm. "You sound so sure."

"I know who my friends are. Even if I don't remember who my friends are." Morgan chimed with a small chuckle. "...I dunno. Bits and pieces are still in there. Whenever I think of Lucina… killer just doesn't show up on her list of traits." She turned to face her friend, continuing their march forwards. "Am I right?"

"I mean… yeah. Lucina really hates hurting people…" Cynthia admitted nervously, pressing her two index fingers together. "When we were kids we both avoided fights. It wasn't until things started getting bad that we… y'know."

"Yeah, I figured." Morgan's usual carefree smirk returned, looking back forward to the path they walked on. "So I'm not worried."

Cynthia's own mirth returned at that sight, glad to see that she wasn't hated for her own cowardice.

"...Y'know it's funny. Lucina and Severa're really close. They're both the older sisters here, so I'm not surprised. But I always just feel more at ease around you."

"We all played together a lot when we were kids. But Lucy and Sev always just gravitated towards each other." Cynthia pointed out. "We did too, I guess. When we were kids we'd always run around the castle, playing pranks on everyone. Even Aunt Lissa, _no one_ could get to her but us! Plus we'd always come up with these neat adventures." She laughed softly, not thinking back to those memories as often as she wished she did. "Then after that, when we started fighting, we usually partnered up together. We shared tents, ate meals, read the same books… It was just… I dunno. You and me against the world."

"Almost sounds like we were together." Morgan noted, grinning wildly from ear to ear. "Not that I would've minded…"

That finally got Cynthia to break out giggling, clutching her gut as she doubled over in joy. How she'd gone from crying alone in a tent to walking and laughing in public was beyond her, but it still felt nice. "Pfff… nah. You always had a crush on Brady. And well… you know who I've wanted to be with."

"Yeah." Morgan answered, looking off towards the forest. Through all the trees, branches and green was the flower fields. Either Robin or Lucina would still be there, she was sure of it. "...I'm glad I've got a best friend like you Cincy."

Now it was Cynthia's turn to smile, slapping Morgan strongly on the back. She nearly doubled over, a breath of air punching out of her lungs as she fought to keep standing on her feet. "Don't worry about it! We're the founding members of the Justice Cabal. We said we'd keep fighting evil and risen forever, remember?"

Morgan rolled her eyes once more, straightening back up as they entered the dark brush.

"Yeah. Forever and always."

* * *

What kind of Exalt was she?

Lucina sat there, alone and forsaken. Head buried in her legs as the rising sun burned into her crowned scalp. Her father had come to speak with her, trying to give her another lesson she was too stubborn to have learned ahead of time. She expected him to scold and disown her. Gods, she wished she had. Instead all he offered was understanding and reason, laced with disappointment.

She still couldn't believe it. She'd tried to kill the man who helped raise her. The Father to her two oldest friends. He own father's closest ally, both in her time and this one. She'd done it all, without a regret, with full intention to kill. Why? Why had she done it?

'You fear tried to kill me.'

Her fear _did_ try to kill her. She didn't give Robin a chance, nor had she waited for the company's Magicians to try and aid him. She acted unilaterally and without pause, so sure that it was the best course of action to protect everyone. Kill one to save millions, she said. It was necessary, she said. You have to do this, she said.

Lies. All of it just lies to build up some false sense of righteousness.

She'd shamed herself, her father, her mother. She'd shamed her sister, whenever she found out about this entire fiasco. She'd shamed herself, and worst of all she shamed her station. She was the Exalt of her world. The last of the Altean dynasty, descendants of the hero-king Marth. Peacemakers, not murders. Heroes, not cowards. She didn't deserve to be of this lineage, and she didn't deserve the sword hanging from her hip.

What kind of leader makes choices out of fear? What kind of leader throws away their values for false security?

Not a leader at all. A tyrant. That's all she'd become. Now she needed to think of a way to make this all right again. Regain some semblance of honor.

She lifted her head as the sound of footsteps came from behind her. Smaller, but forceful. Angry and prideful. Not Chrom's, not Robin's…

No, only one person marched with that much emotion in their step.

"I take it you saw everything Severa?" Lucina asked, looking over her shoulder. She was afraid of what she might see. She expected to see the platinum blonde glaring at her with rage. She'd just tried to kill her father, after all.

What Lucina didn't expect was what was paired with that. A steel sword swinging downwards grazing the edge of her hair.

Lucina's instincts took over before her shock even registered. The blue princess rolled to the side and jumped up to her feet, unsheathing the ancient blade for the second time that morning. She leveled the point forwards, taking a few steps back as as she finally registered what was before her.

Severa was indeed there, both hands wrapped around the hilt of her steel blade. Her battered buckler was fastened to her shoulder. The girl's brown eyes were sharp and focused, black fire breaking out from behind them as they focused right on Lucina's heart. The snarky swordwoman's usual snarl was missing from her face, instead all that was there was a cold and unrelenting glare. Every part of her being was focused into her combat stance, the malevolent intent was unmistakable.

So was the hate that poured out from the girl. It seeped around her, tainting the air and the ground she stood on. Like a cask of tar cracked open, releasing it's toxin out into the world. Unfettered and unrestrained.

The kind of hatred only born from the betrayal of those close to you.

"What are you doing!?" Lucina barked, suring herself up into a defensive posture. She centered her sword, keeping the blade as a median between her and her attacker.

"What does it look like?" Severa answered. Her anger was gone even from her voice, replaced with a cold and lifeless monotone. "It's just like you said, I saw everything."

"So your first reaction is to try and kill me!? Are you **insane**!?" Lucina shot back, keeping her feet loose in the grass.

"Just shut up." Severa spat, lunging forward into yet another downwards slash. Again Lucina dodged to the side, spinning about to view her assailant's side. As the girl turned to face her once more, she slowly paced about, letting the sword hang in her grip at her side. "Little Miss Perfect, always thinking she knows exactly how to solve the world's problems. Never _once_ about how she's gonna screw over other people."

"You're acting like I enjoyed doing that." Lucina countered, pivoting on her foot so she kept facing her opponent. "You didn't see what happened in the palace, Severa. You don't understand."

"No, I think I just don't _care._ " Severa lunged forwards against, bringing her blade upwards in a clear slash aimed for her torso. Without enough time to dodge, Lucina brought her blade up and knocked the strike sideways, sidestepping once more and retaking her defensive stance.

"What do you want me to say. I'm sorry?" Lucina questioned, digging her feet into the field's dirt. "He gave Validar the Emblem. He put us all at risk. I was just trying to keep us all safe." She affirmed, swallowing down her guilt as indignant anger started to swell in its place. "But what do you care? All you've ever cared about is your own ego."

" _My_ ego?" Severa scoffed, spinning her sword once in hand. "Funny, coming from the two bit drama queen with a martyr complex."

"At least _I_ don't obsess myself with trying to one up my family!" Lucina retorted, Severa's form freezing as that last comment hit home. Stoked by her anger, the young Exalt took up a childish tone; one extremely unlike how she usually carried herself. "Woe is me, I'm Severa! I can't live up to my parents, so I'm going to take out my problems on everyone else! Even though it's completely childish, I'm going to act like everyone owes me something, **even in a War!** "

Just as the words left her mouth, Lucina realized what she'd just said. Too little too late.

The Royal and the Retainer, two girls who'd been raised side by side. They'd been through so much together. Training the other, growing with the other, comforting the other. When their parents died, all the children had left was the other. As close as sisters, in all ways but blood. They both wanted the same thing, to just live up to the legacies that their parents left for them. Just to be worthy of what came before them.

All that kinship seemed to just evaporate, like smoke blown from a pipe.

Severa's cool facade shattered, the woman breaking into into a berserker's rage as she flew forward and launched a relentless assault on her target. Strike after strike, slash after slash, thrust after thrust. The two fighters danced around the other, Lucina blocking and parrying every attack by a hair's length. The onslaught never seemed to end, and with each failed attack Severa's anger only seemed to thicken. The blows just came stronger and faster, heavier and harder.

It kept going on and on, the sun rising ever higher over the duel as the two former friends so desperately tried to finally take the other down.

It wasn't until almost ten minutes later the two finally separated, both exhausted beyond the point of reasonable combat ability. Sweat drenching them from head to two, fresh cuts present across their clothes, arms and sides. Each of the blades' edges tinged in that slight shade of red. The twin-tailed blonde had an extreme amount of slashes riding up both arms. Shallow, clearly not made with intent to even maim, but they were starting to add up.

Severa spun her blade once more, a few drops of blood flying off. Her brain was running a mile a minute, but she knew that this was a losing battle. Lucina sucked in a breath, running the Falchion against her sleeve to wipe it dry. "Nineteen years and I'm _still_ a better fighter than you." She managed out. "Give up. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Her opponent just threw her head back and laughed, unable to comprehend the idea. "Really? You don't want to hurt me more than you already have? Did that thought cross our mind when you tried to skewer my old man?"

"Sev…"

"Don't 'Sev' me." Severa hissed, readying her sword once more. "Don't talk like this is some sort of meet up."

Lucina, in tandem, lowered her own blade, screaming back towards the stubborn fool. "For Gods' sake, Severa. He turns into _Grima!_ He kills _everyone!_ "

" **He's my Father, damn it!"** Severa screeched back, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't **care** if he's Grima or not! I don't care if that's why I have this stupid mark on my hand!" Her voice turning horse, but she didn't care anymore. It wasn't like it mattered at this point. "You think you were the only person who lost your parents!? The only person who started to forget them!? Do you even realize how badly I wanted to see them again!?"

Lucina grit her teeth, nodding along. Severa didn't seem to register, she just kept going on. "When they left us… we were all we had left for each other. Morgan, Cynthia, you and me! That's it! We had to go out there, get the others, and try to fight off the apocalypse as KIDS!"

"I know. You know I know." Lucina replied.

"You know, but you never got it." The mercenary's voice began to break, her arms just hanging limply at her side. "You never understood it at all. You weren't the only person who lost people. You weren't even the only person trying to keep everyone safe. I did too. I did _everything_ I could. And it wasn't enough. We failed. Grima won, our world's _dead._ And now we're stuck here in a place we don't even belong."

"But we can do it right this time." Lucina rationalized, keeping her blade at the ready.

"I don't care about doing it right! I'm _tired_ , Lucina! I'm tired of everyone dying! I just…" The blonde's voice finally broke, a tear rolling down her face. "I wanted to see them again. Just one more time. I wanted Morgan to finally know who Dad was. I wanted to have a decent relationship with my Mom. I just wanted… I just wanted my parents back."

With that admittance, Lucina realized what situation she was truly in. Her eyes scanned the field around her, seeing the damage the two had caused. Trampled flowers, red staining the blue and white pedals. Torn up dirt and clumps of grass. The one piece of life in a desert nation, torn apart by two children who didn't know how to sort out their problems. She wanted the same thing. All of the her friends wanted the same thing. Just to escape the death, and to see their families again.

"...What I did to your father was wrong." Lucina admitted, taking in another breath and finally sheathing her sword. "I failed him, I failed Morgan, and I failed you. I'm sorry. I really, really am sorry."

"I know that, you idiot. I… Gods." Severa collapsed into a tired heap, settling on her rear and bowing her head down. "I wish things could just go back to the way they were."

"I believe that's what Brady would call 'preaching to the choir'." Lucina chimed, sighing as she came forwards and stood at the front of the exhausted combatant. "...I just realized something. You had a clear shot at my backside, and you aimed for my head. You could have easily just… lunged into me. Why did you go for such an odd strike?"

Severa scoffed, lifting her head weakly to stare her old friend in the eye. "Gods' sake, Lucy. I've spent the past five years of my life keeping you alive. If I tried to ruin that every time you acted like a dolt, I'd have killed you a hundred times by now."

"So you missed on purpose?" Lucina asked, eyebrow cocked.

Severa just shook her head, hanging down to look at the ground once more. "I'm… I'm not a killer. I was so… so mad, but… not you. I lost my Mom, my Dad, Morgan… I can't lose you too."

"You have the strangest ways of showing affection, you know that?" Lucina chimed, chuckling softly before crouching down. "Next time, just try talking to me without the sword."

"As if you would've listened. The only time you ever get your head out of your arse is on a battlefield." Severa retorted, chuckling herself at the insanity of the situation.

Lucina rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of the woman and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. In the distance, two figures pressed through the brush, seemingly distracted with each other before they turned to face the pair in the flower field. The fluff of red hair and the twin blue pigtails were unmistakable.

"Think they saw?" Severa asked, a new wave of fatigue washing over her as she realized who was coming.

"No… they'd be running if they saw." Lucina deducted.

Severa just nodded in agreement. She gave a look to her injuries, then to Lucina's. Until she lifted her eyes to peer up at her companion's. "...So, Risen?"

"Risen." Lucina agreed, helping her friend move onwards. Soon the two younger siblings were close enough to see the state that the two were in, and their casual walk broke into a brisk and speedy run. As the four girls met, both of the juniors assisted their elders back towards the camp. Scolding each for their carelessness and refusal to call for assistance.

Behind them the sun just kept coming, the blue sky taking the place of the red. Clouds dotting the sky. The fauna came to life, and the flora slowly began to recoil.

Life went on.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone!**_

 _ **So closes this Awakening one-shot. We've seen a million different takes on the aftermath of Robin's possession on the adult Shepards, I figured it was time to show what would happen to the children too. At least, in the continuity I write for my stories.**_

 _ **Actions, no matter how intelligent or well intended, all have consequences. It's like throwing a rock into a pond, or... I dunno, trying to kill your best friend's dad.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. I may add more one-shots with these four at a later date, but for now I'm happy with this chapter. Until next time.**_

 _ **o/**_


End file.
